The present invention relates to one-part room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) rubber sealant compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to RTV fluorosilicone rubber sealant compositions being continuously processed in an extruder at high temperatures and having improved storage stability.
RTV fluorosilicone rubber sealant compositions are known in the art. Such compositions are known for their ability to resist change at elevated temperatures and exposure to adverse conditions over extended periods of time. In general, materials are needed which have the outstanding properties such as good tensile strength and also retain such properties after prolonged storage prior to cure.
Efforts have been made in the past to produce RTV silicone elastomer compositions having increased strength and adhesion.
Exemplary RTV elastomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,529 to Beers et al. and Lucas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,353.
Although one-part RTV compositions having reasonably good tensile physical properties are known in the art, it is desirable to produce on a continuous basis, as opposed to batch process, RTV compositions having good physical properties and cure characteristics after prolonged storage.